Aubrey has what?
by Ikweetnietgoedwaarom
Summary: It's been five years since the Bellas had heard something from Aubrey. Suddenly they get a mysterious call from a lawyer. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

College bound Aubrey Posen was a stuck up bitch. Until she met the Bellas. She became a little less strict and more open and careless because of the friends she had made

Fresh out of college Aubrey had her shit together. She graduated at the top of her class. She had bought a retreat and turned it into a successful business.

End twenty Aubrey had enjoyed a reunion with her beloved Bellas in Europe. The USO tour had been their last performance. And it had been a success.

Mid thirty Aubrey was miserable. A widowed mother of two who had lost contact with her beloved friends. The girls who were once the most important persons in her life.

And now she was thirty-five with a four year old daughter and a two year old son. Her husband, the father of her children had died while on a mission. General Posen and his wife had died two years prior when the plane they were on crashed. Ironically the general was on his way to Aubrey to be there when his grandson would be born.

The once proud Bellas captain was a shadow of the woman she once was. She was currently sitting on a bench outside the hospital. The same hospital who had given her a death sentence just twenty minutes had started as a simple flu turned into a deadly disease.

Suddenly realisation hits her. She was going to die. She needed to arrange something for her kids. She was an only child with no family left. Her husband had been an orphan.

Who was going to look after little Emma Sophie and Christopher Jacob? She didn't want them to grow up in foster care. Ten names popped to her mind. Ten women she hadn't spoken to in five years. Her beloved Bellas. She didn't care which one of them would look after her kids. She just hoped that one of them would look after them. She knew it was a lot to ask for but she didn't have a choice.

Joseph Walsh her lawyer was visibly shocked when he saw her. She had called him two days before to make this appointment.

She explained him she was sick and that she would die. She needed someone who would look after her kids. He had asked her if she had someone in mind. Wordlessly she gave him an folded piece of paper. He took it and unfolded it.

 _Chloe Beale_

 _Beca Mitchell_

 _Stacie Conrad_

 _Ashley Jones_

 _Jessica Smith_

 _Emily Junk_

 _Cynthia Rose Adams_

 _Florencia Fuentes_

 _Patricia Hobart_

 _Lilly Onakuramara_

I want you to contact them all. Explain them the situation and ask who of them would be willing to take care of my kids. After she told him her wishes she left.

Unbeknownst to each other, all the Bellas had a meeting with Joseph Walsh at the same time. Surprised at the unexpected reunion they greeted each other. They were all curious and confused why some lawyer they never heard of wanted to see them. Nervously they all waited to find out what's going on.

"Thank you all for coming ladies" the lawyer said as they had entered his office.

"You all probably wonder why you are here" he continued.

They all nodded in agreement to his previous statement.

"I invited you on behalf of my client Mrs. Field" he said.

They all looked at each other. None of them knew a Mrs. Field.

"Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong people. None of us know a Mrs. Field" Chloe said on behalf of them.

"Mrs. Field formally known as Aubrey Posen ask me to contact you" the lawyer said.

They all gasped when they heard Aubrey's name. They haven't heard from her in years. They didn't even know she was married.

"What does the aca bitch want from us after all those years?" Fat Amy asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Aubrey is seriously ill. In fact she is terminal. The reason you are asked to be here is that she has two small children. Her husband and the father of her two children died while on a mission. Aubrey's parents died two years ago. She asked me to contact you and ask if one of you are willing to look after her children. A four year old girl and a two year old boy" he said.

Nobody knew how to respond to that. None of them had spoken to their former captain in five years. They hadn't even known she had been married. Or that her parents had died.

They didn't know what to feel about this information. Aubrey was sick and at the end of her life she reached out to her fellow Bellas. Of course they would do what needed to be done. They were sisters and they would always be there for each other.

"Can we visit her?" Beca asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask her that. But to come back to the question I asked you. Is there someone willing to take care of her children?" Joseph asked them again.

"Of course, that's not even a question. We're sisters. Her kids are our kids" Stacie said and they all agreed with her.

They still had a lot of questions, but apparently the meeting was over. Mr. Walsh couldn't or didn't want to give any more information. He wanted to talk to Aubrey first.

Two days later the Bellas were asked to come back to the lawyers office.

"I talked to Aubrey. And she gave me permission to give you the information of the hospital she's at. But I must warn you her condition is very bad. You might not recognise her" he warned them.

With that information they left the office. Stacie who was a doctor immediately contacted the hospital Aubrey was in. After talking for forty minutes her face fell.

"Guys, it's bad. If we want to see her alive we have to leave today" she said.

They started to plan right away. They all called their bosses and in some cases their business partners to explain why they wouldn't be there for an unknown time. Chloe reserved plane tickets for all of them. They arranged that their children would be taken care of.

With two hours before they had to board, they had a lot to do. Flo and Emily needed to get their passports from home.

They went on their way as the rest of them went to the store to buy toiletries. With forty-five minutes left they met at the airport. Just in time they reached their terminal.

For the first time in six years they would be all together. At the same time they knew it would be the last time.

They went straight to the hospital. Stacie used her profession to convince the hospital staff to let them in. On their way to Aubrey's room the doctor filled them in.

When they reached Aubrey's room they stopped. The doctor opened the door and they walked in. They were shocked when they saw their former captain. She looked nothing like the proud woman she once was.


	2. Chapter 2

She must have fallen asleep. It happened a lot lately. At the most inconvenience of time she seemed to fall asleep. She knew it was because of her illness.

Who would have thought that living an healthy outdoorsy life would kill. Who would have thought that one bite years ago would cost her her life? She had never thought that, but it was reality.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised of what she saw. They were all there. Her small hospital room was filled with ten women she never thought seeing again. Yet they were here. Without exception, they had all come.

Did that mean they still cared about her? Even if she neglected them for five years? Or was it her illness? Was she hallucinating?

Ten sets of eyes were looking at her. Some with questions. Other looked sad. Stacie's eyes looked knowingly. Perhaps she did know how Aubrey was feeling. After all the woman was a doctor.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken."

Chloe was the first one to say something.

Sleeping yes, beauty no Aubrey thought.

"Hey guys" she said with a raspy voice.

They all greeted her back with soft voices. Her once best friend had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you all came" she said softly.

"Dude you're a Bella for live. We don't let you die alone" Beca said simply.

Stacie walked over to her. She helped her sitting more comfortably. She didn't know what to say to them. All she wanted was that one of them would look after her kids. She didn't expect them to see them all. And then again, she could have known it. These ten women were the most stubborn women she knew.

Against all odds, all of them had become very successful in what they did. And they all had dropped their businesses to be with her.

They all knew each other so well that words weren't necessary. They didn't have to talk to know how serious this situation was. So they all sat in silence. Enjoying one of the last times they would be together.

They looked up when the door opened. An elderly woman with two small children entered the room. These were definitely Aubrey's children. The little girl was a copy of the woman who lay on that hospital bed.

"Mommy" the girl said as she raced to the bed to hug her.

"Hey sweetie" she said with a weak voice.

It broke her heart to see her kids. Knowing she wouldn't be there to see them growing up. Knowing she wouldn't be present during all the important events in their life.

But in that moment she knew that they eventually would be okay. Which of the women that would take care of them, none of them wouldn't allow her kids to forget her.

The elderly woman placed her son on her bed before leaving. She sensed that they needed some privacy.

With an arm around her son, she looked at her little girl. Christopher was too young to understand it, but Emma wasn't.

"Sweetie, I want you to introduce you to your aunts.

She had spoken softly while gesturing to the women in the room.

"Why don't you tell them your name?" she asked her daughter.

The little girl looked around her. She hadn't noticed the women before. She had only had eyes for her mommy.

"Hi my name is Emma" she said shyly.

"Hello Emma. Nice to meet you" Chloe said.

"I'm your aunt Chloe" the redhead said.

They introduced themselves one by one to the little girl. She seemed a little bit scared of Lilly, Fat Amy and Beca. She seemed to like the rest of them though.

"Can you tell me your brothers name?" Jessica asked her.

"His name is Christopher. He's two and still a baby. I'm four and I'm a big girl" the little girl said brightly.

Jessica smiled at the child. Yes you are a big girl.

Aubrey asked the Bellas to leave them for a moment. She wanted some privacy with her kids. She needed to explain her kids that she was dying.

"Sweetie, you know that mommy is sick" she said to her daughter.

The little girl nodded.

"Mommy really tried, but I'm not going to get better. I am going to die and watch you from heaven" she said softly.

The little girl started to cry.

"No mommy you can't die. I don't want you to" the little girl cried.

"I know sweetie. I don't want to either. I wish I could stay with you and your brother. But I can't" she said barely holding back her tears.

She tried to explain her four year old daughter that she would live with one of her aunts. The four year old seemed to understand what her mommy tried to explain and cried uncontrollably. It broke Aubrey's heart and she cried to.

Outside the hospital room, the Bellas spoke to the elderly woman. She turned out to be Aubrey's neighbour. She had been looking after the kids since Aubrey was admitted to the hospital.

From outside the room they could clearly hear the crying. Stacie, Chloe and Jessica couldn't take it anymore. They went back into the room to offer some comfort.

After twenty minutes Mrs. Grand, Aubrey's neighbour, came to take the kids back home. As much as she wanted to keep her kids close, she knew they needed their rest. But she wished she could keep them close forever.

She took her time to say goodbye to them. Far longer than she usually did. She made sure they knew how much she loved them. Her daughter looked back one more time before leaving with Mrs. Grand.

The Bellas stayed behind with their former captain. They wanted to spend as much time with her as they could.

Stacie's words earlier that day became true. Four hours after they met again the blonde died. Until the end she was surrounded by the love of her beloved Bellas.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing about death is pretty or beautiful. Only the deceased one doesn't have to suffer anymore. For those who are left behind, death leaves a mark that never truly fades.

Aubrey's sudden death was no exception. They never expected having to say goodbye so soon. Watching their former captain blew out her last breath was painful.

Stacie had seen more people die than the rest of the Bellas. But watching a friend die was different than when it's a patient. And that realisation hit her hard.

As a licensed doctor she wrote down the exact time of death before calling another doctor. They needed some last time as Bellas together. Aubrey's death didn't change that. With or without Aubrey's presence they still were a group. And they would always be a group of eleven women.

They hadn't time to mourn. They had to take action. Mrs. Grand needed to be called. Aubrey's children had the right to say goodbye to their mommy.

And now decisions had to be made. They had to attend a funeral in a few days. None of them had proper outfits for a funeral so they needed to shop. They didn't want to leave their beloved Bella sister but they couldn't stay there.

They had to contact Mr. Walsh to inform him about Aubrey's death. They still needed to discuss which of them would take the kids.

Luckily for them thirty-five year old Aubrey still had her shit together. As the super organised person she had been when she was still alive, she had prepared her own funeral in detail. She even thought about every other legal things that needed to be taken care of. The only thing the remaining Bellas needed to discuss was the fate of the children.

That's why they were all together at a restaurant. It was hard to think about it, but it needed to be done. Aubrey didn't have a preference for one of them so it was up to them to decide who would take the kids. They quickly agreed to not split up the kids.

Fat Amy who was happily married to Bumper Allen already had four kids of her own. She wanted to play an active role as aunt, but couldn't take them in.

Emma had been a little scared of Lilly so she wasn't an option either. They didn't want to traumatise the kids more.

Flo and Stacie had their own reasons of why they couldn't take them in. Which narrowed it down to five options. Either they would live with Jessica and Ashley or with Chloe, Beca, Emily or Cynthia Rose. All they wanted was to create a safe environment for them. A place were they could grow up without being scared of their caregiver.

Cynthia Rose and her wife didn't have any children. They had enough space to take to children in. She needed to discuss it first with her wife.

Jessica and Ashley had been married for three years now. They always had wanted children and had discussed adoption. Aubrey's children would be more than welcome in their home.

Emily was engaged to Benji. She was positive that he wouldn't have a problem to take the kids in. They both loved kids and always had dreamed of having a large family.

Chloe was maybe the most logical choice to take them in. She had been Aubrey's best friend after all. But she was alone.

The same applied to Beca. Minus the best friend part. With her job as music producer she made more than enough money to support two kids.

It was a difficult decision to make. And they weren't able to make a decision right away. They would see how the next few days would go. Until the funeral they would spend a lot of time with the two small children. They would see if the children showed preference to one of them.

Now matter what the outcome would be, it stayed a difficult decision. The kids would have to leave the only environment they had ever known. And the children were the ones who would lose the most in the end. They realised that the children already have lost so much in their young lives.

The days before the funeral they did a lot of things with the children. That way the Bellas got to know the kids and the kids got to know the Bellas. But no matter where they would end up, they agreed it was their mutual responsibility to raise them. And they would made sure that they would never forget who their mommy was.

Luckily Christopher was to young to understand what was happening. But Emma wasn't. She was old enough to understand that things would change.

The funeral was a small but beautiful ceremony. Outside the Bellas and the children, only Mr. Walsh, Mrs. Grand and some of Aubrey's coworkers from the retreat were present.

All of the Bellas said something about their former captain. But their heart broke when little Emma spoke. The four year old didn't completely understand why her mommy wouldn't come back home with her. She screamed for her mommy to come back. The girl cried uncontrollable and couldn't be comforted by anyone.

After the funeral they went back to Aubrey's house. They were all exhausted and sad but the kids definitely needed some sleep. Today had taken a huge toll on especially Emma.

The four year old seemed to gravitate towards Jessica. While her little brother adored Emily. When they arrived at Aubrey's house, the two women brought the children to their respective beds.

They would stay in their former captains house until they would fly home. They didn't want to much changes for the children yet. They needed to get used to the idea that their mommy wouldn't come back.

Besides they couldn't leave before they had decided who would take the kids. And they needed to pack all the things the kids would need. Their clothes and toys. They also would take Aubrey's personal belongings with them, like her jewellery and photos for the kids to have later as a memory.

The week after the funeral was spent packing. As much as they didn't want to split up the siblings, it were the kids that made the final decision. Emma followed Jessica as a shadow. Maybe the blonde woman reminded the little girl of her mother. Christopher would panic if anyone else but Emily came near him.

Two days before they would be heading back home, they went to the lawyers office. They decided that Ashley and Jessica would be Emma's legal guardians and Emily would be Christopher's. Luckily for the siblings, they women lived close to each other so they would see each other regularly.

That Sunday the two new families along with the rest of the Bellas would fly back home to Georgia. A new phase of their lives ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight was eventful. Both children had never been on a plane before so they were a little nervous. Jessica had tried to explain as best as she could to Emma how it would go during the flight.

The four year old seemed to understand it and was visibly calmer after the explanation. Christopher was like any other two year old who took their first flight. His ears hurt during take off. But after some time in the air he enjoyed the new experience. He was delighted when he found out they got food. And he couldn't stop looking our the window. But like any other small kid the excitement wore him down. So most of the flight he was asleep on Emily's lap.

When they landed in Georgia, Benji, Bumper, Jesse and the rest of the Treblemakers where there to welcome them home. During the years, the two a capella groups had remained good friends. They still celebrated every memorable events in their lives together.

They all had known Aubrey. When the Bellas had told them about her passing, they had held their own memorial service on the day of the funeral.

The men had come, because they were all excited to meet their new nephew and niece. They all had wanted to see Posen's spawn. But most of all because they were a family.

While the Bellas had been busy taking care of things they needed to at Aubrey's place, the men had worked very hard to decorated two bedrooms for the children. One at the Applebaums residence and one at the Jones' residence. It was their way to pay Aubrey their last respect. It was their way of showing that they would always be there for the kids.

"Welcome home sweetheart" Benji said as he kissed his fiancee.

Then his eyes fell on the little boy in her arms.

"Who do we have here?" he asked her.

Emily looked at the rest of the Bellas and smiled proudly.

" This is Aubrey's son Christopher Jacob. And that's Aubrey's daughter Emma Sophie" she said as she pointed to the little girl in Jessica's arms.

The men were shocked when they saw how much the little girl looked like her mom.

"It's like seeing a ghost" Donald said.

"I think it's best as we go home so we can talk about everything. Besides the kids are really tired and need to sleep" Emily said.

Luckily Bumper's car had kids seat so they could transport the children safely. When they arrived at the Applebaums residence they first put the two children to bed.

After they all had something to drink, the Bellas started to tell everything. Beginning with the call they had received. How their unexpected reunion had gone. How shocked they had been when they found out that Aubrey had kids. And the call two days later. They told about how bad Aubrey's condition had been. How they found out that Aubrey had been a widow. And about the loss of her parents.

They told them about the funeral and the things they had done with the children. The men weren't surprised to hear that Emma had been scared of Lilly, Fat Amy and Beca.

"And that's how we ended up taking care of our nephew" Emily said to Benji.

The magician had been delighted when Emily had called him and asked if he had problems if she brought the little boy back to their home. He adored children and had always dreamed of a big family. As expected he didn't have any problems with becoming a daddy before he was even married.

Christopher adapted quickly to his new surroundings. He absolutely adored Emily and Benji. Two months after Aubrey's dead, he started to call Emily mommy.

In the meantime things didn't ran as smoothly in the Jones' household. Raising Emma Sophie was a challenge. The little girl not only looked like a carbon copy of her mother, unfortunately she had inherited Aubrey's character too.

She still hadn't forgot her mommy. She was old enough to remember her life before living with Jessica and Ashley.

Despite Jessica's being low key and Ashley being spontaneous, the little girl didn't like surprises. She wanted to know everything beforehand. And when things didn't go as planned she had full blown panic attacks.

Jessica and Ashley soon found out that the little girl was smarter than most four year olds. Emma could already read and write fluently. Her constant need for new information was a challenge they hadn't be prepared for.

Twice a week they would go to Emily or Emily to them so the siblings still grew up around each other. But the contrast between the two children was huge.

Christopher was a happy and easy toddler. He made friends really easy and grown to love all his new aunts and uncles. He loved to play with Fat Amy's children.

Emma was far from social. She was a shy and insecure little girl. It was almost painful to see how much of Aubrey's features were in the little girl. She was still afraid of Lilly. She had come around and opened up a little to Beca and Fat Amy.

Jessica and Ashley however wouldn't trade the life they now lived as a family of three. Emma maybe wasn't the most sociable kid, at home she was different. She would always ask questions when she didn't understand something. Jessica with the patience of an angel, always took the time to explain things.

The two women discovered that their niece loved music. They would sing the little girl to sleep every night. In no time the girl memorised every song they had sung for her.

One day Ashley found the little girl behind the piano. She had been playing the same song that Jessica practiced all had been playing it far better than Jessica had done. They were surprised to see that she played it by ear. They realised the girl had an absolute ear.

With this new information the two women started to look for musical therapy that could help the little girl loosen up a little.

But the most important thing that Aubrey's death had brought them was that they were all closer then before.


End file.
